Infinity War (Earth-2004)
The Infinity War was the conflict between The Mad Titan Thanos and the combined forces of the Avengers, X-Men, Guardians of the Galaxy, The Sorcerer Supreme and various others during Thanos" quest to obtain the six infinity stones. . Background Prior to the Shadow Wars, Thanos obtained the power stone. During the Shadow Wars, in order for Thanos to fight Galactus, Thor, Heimdall and Loki helped Thanos gain the Reality Stone. After Shadelocks defeat, Thanos returned to the Sanctuary II and began to search for the last four stones: The Time Stone, The Mind Stone, The Space Stone and The Soul Stone. Hunting the Stones Around a year and a half after the Shadow Wars, Thanos and his Black Order tracked down Norrin Radd, who had possession of an infinity stone. Thanos learned this after The Black Order captured the Chefitan Watecher Uatu, and mined his brain for Infinity Stones, a process that left the watcher on the brink of death. Thanos attacked the Surfurs ship, stranding him in space. Surprised that Radd did not make any attempt to escape with his board, Thanos boarded the ship, only to be attacked by Radd, who attempt to destroy the gauntlet. However, Thanos snapped the Surfers board and demanded the Soul Stone. The Silver Surfer told Thanos he hid the stone, and erased his mind so the location could never be leaked. The Surfer then sent a mental messsge to the Avengers, before Thanos killed him, and left his ship to be destroyed. He began searching the nearby worlds, while sending the Black Order to get the stones on Earth, Mind and Time. Dispatching Ebony Maw and Supergiant to get the Time Stone, and Corvus Glaive and Proxima midnight to get the Mind Stone. To lure out Vision, Cull Obsidian attacked a nearby civilian camp, prompting Vision and Wanda Maximoff to investigate, leading to them being ambushed by Glaive and Midnight, seriously injuring Vision, but the pair were forced to retrest when Thor and Captain America arrived. Maw and Supergiant went to New York to the sanctum Santorum to take the time stone from Stephen Strange. Strange was protected by Iron Man, Ronin and Spider-Man. Spider Man was knocked out by Maw, who pursued Strange while Supergiant battled Stark and Barton. Maw was able to overpower Strange, but was unable to remove the stone thanks to a s cast by Strange. Maw then took Strange and teleported away, taking Supergiant with him. The Avengers, along with the injured Vision, met up at Avengers HQ, and then met with the X-Men, Nick Fury, and Loki. Loki and Thor informed the team of Odin's stories of the day he encountered Thanos. Meanwhile on the Sanctuary II, Strange had been restrained by Maw, and was awaiting the arrival of Thanos. Thanos returned, and informed them of his failure in finding the Soul Stone, when Strange's prison was broken into by the Guardians of the Galaxy and Thor, who had met up with them. Thanos then entered and was attacked by Thor and Strange, before Human Torch attempted to grab the gauntlet. He failed, and Thanos beat him back, before seeing Gamora. Strange made a portal and Thor and the other Guardians got out, everyone expect Gamora, whom Strange was forced to leave. Gamora was detained in a cell, during her time in there, Proxima Midnight spoke with her old student, disappointed she had abandoned their cause. Midnight went silent when Thanos arrived, and departed, as Thanos freed her from her cell and took her to the bridge of the ship, apologising for letting her go so easy. Gamora had nothing but hatred for her father, yelling at him for killing Nebula and Drax, her sister and her friend. Thanos insisted that killing Nebula hurt him greatly, and that he wished she could stand by his side once again, reminding Gamora of his lost homeworld Titan, and his hope to never let another world die that way. Still Gamora didn't want to believe that Thanos really was willing to wipe out 50% of life in the universe, or that it was somehow saving the universe. They were interrupted by The Other, who told them Annihlus had arrived with his army, and the plan to attack Asgard and take the Tesseract was underway. Back on Earth at Avengers HQ, the Avengers, Gaurdians and X-Men debated what to do about Thanos, deeming him too powerful with two stones already. Nova spoke of a dormant powerful entity deep in space, known as Adam Warlock, and bealived he could be the key to killing Thanos. Just then, Thor got a message from Sif, telling him Asgard was under attack and they needed help to protect the Tesseract from Thanos. On Asgard, Thanos led the forces of Annihlus with Ebony Maw, who used his teleknisis to mow down an entire row of Asgardian soilders. Sif also sent a message for help from Captain Marvel, so Thor, Heimdall, Loki, Captain Marvel, Rocket, Star-Lord, Colossus and Korg went to Asgard to help protect it. The armies of Thanos and Annihlus quickly overpowered and wiped out the Asgardian soilders, and the Warriors Three and Sif fought Thanos. Ebony Maw killed Hogun, and Thanos soon killed Fandral and Volstagg. Sif attempted to hold the Mad Titan back, but was stabbed. Thanos calmly spoke to her as she lay dying, informing her that once he had the Space Stone, the rest of Asgard would be spared from Annihilus. Thanos then entered the palace. Thor's team arrived, and found the corpses of the warriors three and a dying Sif, who apologised to her king before dying. Thanos emerged, the Tesseract destroyed and the space Stone in his gauntlet. The team attacked, Captain Marvel and Thor fighting Thanos head on, while Heimdall attempted to call the bifrost to teleport Thanos away, but had the blade ripped from his hands by Maw, who flung him and Rocket to the side. Captain Marvel tried to rip the gauntlet off Thanos, but he flung her aside and sent out an energy blast, knocking the heros back. Gesteuring to Maw and Annihilus to retreat, Thanos used the spade stone to teleport away, ignoring Star Lord demanding where Gamora was. Meanwhile, Ronan , The Other ams the rest of the Black Order took the Santuary II to Earth, and with a lack of cover at their HQ, the team moved to X-Base, the sheiled X-Men Headqauters. Liam Warren and Tony then began to find a way to remove the Mind Stone from Vision. Thor's team went after Thanos. Heimdall, Loki, Rocket and Korg met back up with the Avengers team, telling them Thor, Quill and Danvers had gone after Thanos alone to get Gamora back and take the gauntlet. Strange then opened a portal and went after them. Strange then witnessed Star-Lord, Captain Marvel and Thor ambush and seemingly kill Thanos. It proved to be an illusion, and Thanos attacked Strange from behind, ripping the stone from him. Strange sent Thor, Danvers and Quill back to the X-Base, as Thanos added the time stone to the stones, and prepared to kill Strange, taking him back to the Santuary II, knowing that if anyone knew the location of the Soul Stone, it would be the socerer supreme. Meanwhile, the Avengers on Earth sent out a team to find Adam Warlock, who could defeat Thanos. Stark, Human Torch, Beta Ray Bill, Warpath, Spider Man and Cyclops set out into space, with Talos as their guide, to find Epsilon, the planet Warlock was in exile on. The team on Earth, headed by Captain America, Captain Marvel, Black Widow and Nova, prepared to defend Vision and the Mind stone, fearing the worst for Strange. Ebony Maw and Supergiant both interrogated Strange, but the Socerer remained firm. Maw expressed how he had never failed Thanos, but Strange insisted he didn't know here the Soul Stone was. Maw and Supergiant left to refer Strange for execution, however, he was freed by Gamora, who decided too remain on the ship and call someone else for help. Strange then returned to the X-Base, and Gamora called Thane, Thanos' biological son, for the perfect chance to kill his father. The team found Warlock, who informed then he knew already of Thanos, and that he would sooner or later find Epsilon, which was a planet living off the energy of the Soul Stone. Iron Man had the idea to take the Soul Stone an let Warlock wield it, so he could face Thanos, but Adam confessed that the stone was not so easy to claim, and that it required a sacrifice. Maw's mind mine was successful, and using the Reality Stone, Thanos picked it apart and set course for Epsilon, sending Annihlus, The Black Order, Ronan and The Other in the Santuary II to Earth. The team on Epsilon debated what to do, Warlock among them, until Cyclops said he would do it, and make the sacrifice. Warpath told him not to, to let him go Instead, and Spider Man insisted he was of least value. While they all fought among themselves, Beta Ray Bill stepped forwards, and began the sacrificel process, insisting he was meant for it. Human Torch begged him to stop, but Bill sacrificed himself for the Stone, fading to nothing as the Stone flew to Storms hand. Human Torch gave the Soul Stone to Warlock, and the team held a breif memorial for Beta Ray Bill before preparing to face Thanos. With Gamora's help, Thane snuck onto the Sanutary II, but they were stopped by The Other, who fought Thane. After a long fight, Thane fatally stabbed The Other, killing him. But before they could hyjack the ship, Thane was stunned by Proxima Midnight, and she, Cull Obsidian and Corvus Glaive captured Thane and Gamora, and Midnight sent a message to Thanos. On Earth, Ant Man and Wasp debated methods to kill Thanos if Warlock failed, but drew a blank. Vision then suggested if they couldn't separate him from the stone, they still destroy it, even if it meant his own demise. Thanos soon arrived on Epsilon, alone, knowing Warlock would be waiting for him, stone in hand. At the same time, Annihilus and Ronan commenced their attack, the Santuaru II, Dark Aster, and Death Bringer firing on the shields of the X-Base, while the Black Order led ground forces of Outriders, Sakaarans and Annihilus hive mind drones. Captain America called the Avegers to assemble, and the team rushed out to meet the enemy, alongside them was the Asgardain army, keen to avenge Asgard. Captain Marvel flew into orbit, taking out and starfighters that came close, before ploughing though the Death Bringer, destroying it and forcing Annihilus to ground. Meanwhile, Thanos demanded the Soul Stone from Warlock, but was instead attacked by the team, Iron Man, Spider Man, Human Torch, Cyclops, Warpath, even Talos all fighting Thanos, before Warlock finally entered the fray himself. After a lengthy battle, the team was beaten down, and Iron Man tried to wrestle then gauntletbfrom Thanos, butbwas slashed across the chest by his blade. Warlock then fought Thanos one on one, while trying to heal Stark at the same time. Warlock looked into Thanos' mind, and saw everything that made him who he is, the fall of Titan and his peoples near extinction as a result. In that moment, where Thanos was at his most vulnerable, Warlock was distracted, which was what the Mad Titan had been waiting for. He grabbed warlock with the gauntlet and unleashed the full power of he four stones, overpowering Warlock and pulling the Soul Stone for him. Stone in his gauntlet, Thanos left the smouldering Adam Warlock on the ground and teleported away. Tony went over to Warlock, asking how it happened, and that he was supposed to be the one who killed Thanos. Warlock merely shook his head, and used his finger to trace a scraggly "A" in the ground, before dying. Tony sat next to his fallen ally, praying those on Earth could stop Thanos. The Avengers and their allies were so far successful in holding back the armies sent at them, Captain Marvel fighting Annihilus, with Immortalem fighting Cull Obsidian, while Black Widow and Ronin fought Proxima and Glaive, the other heroes fighting the armies. Loki lunged at Supergiant, and fought her. Thanos then arrived, being spotted first by Quicksliver, who attempted to rush Thanos, but was slowed by the Reality Stone, and easily knocked out. Seeing her brother in peril, Wanda left Vision's side to help him, but soon saw Thanos had the Soul Stone, and needed just the Mind stone to achieve victory. Thane and Gamora got of the Santuary II and flew down to the battlefield. Cap and Nova then fought Thanos with Doctor Strange, which continued until it was just Cap vs Thanos, the others knocked out. Archangel flew dowm at Thanos, who blasted him away. Gamora tried to fight her way to Quill. Meanwhile, Vision was attacked by Ebony Maw, who levitated him and flung him out onto the battlefield. Thanos then approched Vision, the other heroes putting up a Defense to stop him, but Thanos defeated them one by one, even Captain Marvel was slammed to the ground, until just Captain America was left, with Wanda being forced to use her power to try and destroy the stone, and Vision with it. Thanos swung Cap aside, just as Wanda shattered the Mind stone, destroying Vision in the process. Thanos walked up to her, telling her this day was no day to mourn, before reversing time to seconds before Vision's destruction, and pulling the Mind stone from his head, killing him once again. Thanos flung Wanda aside and persred to snap, but Thor flung Stormbreaker at Thanos, who blocked it with the gauntlet, breaking Stormbreaker in half. Thor tried to stab Thanos with a shard, but it broke on impact. As the god of thunder stared in shock, Thanos raised the gauntlet, and just as he said he would, snapped his fingers. As Thor looked at the steaming gauntlet, Thanos teleported away, The Black Order and Annihlus having already fled. As Thor looked around, he though that maybe Thanos had failed, until he saw an Asgardain SoiOrder crumble to dust, along with many of Thanos' own troops. Across the battlefeild, people, began turning to dust. Quicksilver and Nick Fury both fell to it, followed by Invisible Woman, Wasp, Nighthawk and Rocket Raccoon. Doctor Strange sat down next to Cap, and told him that all was not lost, before he too turned to dust, followed by Archangel and Colossus and Star-Lord. On Epsilon, Tony witnessed Warpath, Talos, Human Torch and Spider Man faded to dust, much to Starks dismay, leaving him and Cyclops alone on the planet. Thanos teleported to Gamora, who was with Thane. Thane had already left, but Gamora looked at Thanos with contempt, asking if he was finally happy. She then turned to dust, and Thanos yelled out in pure agony of his loss. Thor ran to Loki, who distnergated before his eyes. Wanda stood over Vision's body, before she too vanished into dust. Thanos left Earth and his armies behind, his work complete but everything lost, he sat down on a garden moon and watched the sun set on the old world, so it could rise on a new one, a grateful One. Combatants FORCES OF EARTH * Tony Stark * Steve Rogers * Thor * Natasha Romanoff * Carol Danvers * Clint Barton * Peter Parker * Liam Warren * Stephen Strange * Wanda Maximoff * Vision * Susan Storm * Heimdall * Loki * Talos * Scott Lang * Hope Van Dyne * Norrin Radd * Scott Summers * Kurt Wagner * Piotr Rasputin * Warren Worthington III * Kyle Richmond * Remy LeBeau * James Proudstar * Peter Quill * Gamora * Beta Ray Bill * Rocket Raccoon * Richard Rider * Jonathan Storm * Korg (Earth-2004) * Thane (Earth-2004) * Sif FORCES OF THANOS * Thanos * The Other * Ronan * Ebony Maw * Corvus Glaive * Proxima Midnight * Cull Obsidian * Supergiant Next: Decimation (Earth-2004)Category:Earth-2004 Category:Earth-2004 Stars Category:Events